Dr. Lazarus 1
Log Title: Dr Lazarus 1 Characters: Over Kill Interrogator Dr. Lazarus, played by Over Kill Location: The Gilded Tulip, Kuwait City, Kuwait Date: Late last week of October, 2010 TP: Non-TP Summary: Interrogator summons Dr. Lazarus for a talk on Over Kill. Category:2010 Category:Logs Interrogator says, "Dr. Lazarus, please respond." Over Kill says, " Dr. Lazarus here." Interrogator says, "I need to speak with you, in person, about the Over Kill project." Over Kill says, " Very well. You are in the Middle East, I take it?" Interrogator says, "Yes." Over Kill says, " I'll borrow a vector and be there shortly. In the meantime, my radio is open." Interrogator says, "Understood." Interrogator says, "Over Kill?" Over Kill says, "Yes, sir?" Interrogator says, "I need to speak with you, also." Over Kill says, "I didn't do it! erm. On my way, sir." Kuwait Interrogator is sitting at the command table, facing the door. Soon, the Vector lands, letting off an unassuming Techno-viper. She is shorter than most and a bit stout, and walks with a cane. She has a briefcase with her, and two BATs at her side. She heads towards the command center. "Sir." she speaks in a deep Haitian accent. "Dr. Lazarus, Technoviper 4749 here." she says. Over Kill enters just after her. "Over Kill." she nods to the new arrival. "So, gentlemen. How can I help you?" Interrogator motions to the other two chairs at the table. "Thank you for coming at such short notice, please, have a seat." Over Kill and Lazarus sit in the chairs, opposite one another. Lazarus comments. "I see you have met Over Kill. He is... experimental, and has flaws." she comments. Interrogator nods. "He has been experimental since he was created, but I can only imagine the difficulties in combining the human mind with a computer." Over Kill looks at the ceiling, while others discuss him in front of him. He fidgets in his seat a bit. Lazarus nods. "So I take it you are trying to fix this mess. Good luck. I've been trying for years." Interrogator shakes his head. "I do not need luck, I have skill. Do you know Over Kill can regress to version 5.0 and has memories of when he was a Neoviper?"" Lazarus frowns. "No I do not. I know we reused some of the parts, but one would think that the brainwave scanner would have removed all traces of his past. I can give him another go on a higher setting and replace more of his mechanical parts. That should fix the issue." Over Kill visibly winces, but doesn't make a comment. He stares at his feet a while. "No." Interrogator replies flatly. "No more brainwave scanner for Over Kill. I have diagnosed him with PTSD and will not have him further tramatized." Dr. Lazarus looks over at the cyborg for a moment. "Has his.. problems affected his abilities on the field? I figured it would be easier on him if we just.. forcibly removed any disturbing memories, rather then confront them. He's never going to be normal, you know." Interrogator sighs. "Nobody is normal, and no, his problems have not affected his battlefield preformance, as far as I know. You were his commanding officer as a Neo-viper, correct?" Dr. Lazarus said. "I was the scientist in charge of the physical aspects, yes." she says. "They were trained to work as a cohesive unit. Ra was the field commander. Unfortunately... their test mission was a deadly failure. The others were.. unsalvagable and did not respond to therapies to bring their brains back to working order." Interrogator cocks his head slightly. "Who was in charge of their mental aspects?" Dr. Lazarus says, "I am not a trained psychologist, nor was there one assigned to the project. I am a cybernetics specialist, but I took up that role when.. the older units started showing issues." Interrogator rubs the chin of his mask. "I see. What do you know about the Coil?" Dr. Lazarus says, "The Coil was a unit of six neo-vipers. It was a stand in name for their unit, before they got destroyed. I'm surprised Over Kill remembers it." Interrogator looks at the Doctor. "He does, but he told me when he was conscious that it was a subsect of Cobra. I thought it was odd, though that a mere unit would evoke the respose 'The coil.. hail the coil. The great snake rules forever.'. Lazarus frowns. "Sounds like it's confusing the Coil with Cobra in general. Some of the brainwave scanner's loyalty programs mention Hail Cobra the great snake rules forever, and the like. I should have used a higher setting." she says. "It seems to have confused him, somewhat." Interrogator looks at Over Kill. "Do you think you are confused about the Coil, Over Kill?" Over Kill pauses. "I don't know." he says. "I remember it sometimes, but other times, it goes away. Like a dream or something. I can try to stop remembering it. Its better then that thing again." Interrogator sighs. "What else do you remember about it? If there is more to the Coil than one unit, Cobra Commander needs to know..." GAME: Over Kill FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Over Kill pauses. "Don't know.. it's hard to think today." he shakes his head a bit. Lazarus looks to him. "I don't think its anything more then the unit name. I assume this unit is going to need a replacement?" Interrogator thinks. "No, not until I'm done sorting everything out. Is there a back up of Ra's memories anywhere?" Lazarus shakes her head. "His mind was a vat created human, when he was a Neo-viper. They can't be backed up like machines. Since he's become a cyborg, everything has been backed up, just like the previous units. Which reminds me. I do have an... idea of how to take care of this." Interrogator says, “I am listening...” Dr. Lazarus says. "What if we took the positives of all of the previous units, their strengths and left out the units and combined them into one working AI. Imagine how powerful the unit would be." Interrogator shakes his head. "Why don't we stop building on a shaky foundation and fix the foundation instead?" Dr. Lazarus tilts her head. "How do we do that then? Like I said. This isn't my field of specialty." Interrogator nods. "No, but it is mine. If we work together, we should be able to fix Over Kill..." Dr. Lazarus nods. "Excellent." she says. "So where do we begin? Do you have any copies of its previous.. behaviors?" Interrogator says, "Yes. I have been saving our sessions for Baroness. Is your helmet set up to receive video feeds?" Dr. Lazarus nods 'Of course. I'm ready to recieve the information." she looks at Over Kill. "Do you think its a good idea to discuss treatments in front of it?" Interrogator thinks. "I have already told him that I plan on using hypnosis, thereapy, and drugs to treat him. That plan has not changed. Transmitting." Dr. Lazarus nods. "Allright." she pauses. "Hypnotherapy." she says. "Now that is somethign we never tried yet. How has it been responding to the medication?" she always refers to Over Kill as a it rather then a he. He has been responding very well to Hypnotherapy, but it is too early to tell for the pill." Interrogator responds. Dr. Lazarus nods. "I assume you've been looking into all of its problem.s Do you think it is salvagable?" Interrogator nods. "Yes, as long as he cooperates, and you help." Dr. Lazarus nods. "I am ready to do what I can for the thing." she says. "So what can I do to assist it, at this stage?" Interrogator says, "Back me up on not using the brainwave scanner and reprogramming, for now. If I need anything else, I can radio. What other languages do you speak?" Dr. Lazarus answers. "Creole French, Caribe, Dutch and Spanish." she says. "I'll back you up on that." she says. "I can handle the technical aspects, if you want. He responds better to those terms and understands them." Interrogator nods. "Yes, that will work, then. Also, if you see Major Bludd, let him know that I am helping with the project now. I believe he has had significant contact with the project. Baroness, must also be kept in the loop." Dr. Lazarus says. "If she wants a report, I can send them to her. I'm sort of leary of it. She has shown interest in shutting down the project and all attached to it. You can see where keeping things from her is job security." Interrogator says thoughtfully. "Yes, but I already promised and have her full authority to do what is in the best interest of the project." category:Logs